Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)
/ types Hidden: / types|Also known as = Dragon Princess Dragon Slayer PAL Duchess (AV only) PokéPageant Queen (AV only) Kalos Queen (FS epilogue, formerly in AV) Cursed Child of Blackthorn|Winner of = 25th Trainer’s Tournament (FS) 50th Trainer’s Tournament (AV, HS)|First Appearance = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1 Pokémon: Heartsong Symphony, Chapter 1}}A girl laughed in the darkness. Afraid of the dark, no way. Afraid of monsters under the bed? The girl with a weapon in her hand scoffed at the thought. She wasn't scared of anything….or so she had told herself. Sure she is a Blacklist Hunter, but she was so used to ambushes and life threatening situations from a young age that it made her numb. She had seen so many people die in horrible ways, whether by her own hand or others. All she knew from being given away to a criminal organization, tortured mercilessly by them, miraculously being rescued, and her saviour dying after that there was no mercy. Her thoughts suddenly stopped at the sound of a door creaking open. She got ready her bow and arrow as steps started to become louder as it headed her way. She lifted the bow up to the door. Suddenly the door opened and she pulled back the bow and let the arrow fly. The stranger had dropped and so had her sense of worry. It was done, it was over. Mission complete. Brief Description In PAL, the Leader of the Elite is Amethyst. She is the current Princess of PAL, and a Legendary Coordinator (and Performer in AV). Unlike other Elites, however, she disliked battling, despite being the strongest Elite member and the remaining member of the Dragon Duo. In fact, she is never seen battling outside of tournaments or Pokémon Contests, unless when she's training. She usually has her partner Pokémon, Sylveon by her side. However, when forced to battle, her command tones are usually emotionless, and is very ruthless in battle, showing no mercy. Her cunning, maturity, strength and other achievements enabled her to become the Leader of the Elite, and the PAL Princess. In the AV, she unknowingly signed a marriage contract (she was drugged by Ash using his crystal manipulation), officially making her the Crown Princess of Rota via her marriage to Ash. Physical Appearance Amethyst is a girl glowing with divine beauty, with long, shining dark hair that she usually kept down, with her fringe covering her forehead. She also has amethyst eyes that did not betray any emotion which turned blood red in the AV due to over usage of Scarlet Anger. She has cream-coloured skin, and pale pink lips. She is around six feet tall (182cm) with a voluptuous figure and an extremely impressive set of knockers. Although it is hidden by her hair, Amethyst usually wears a different pair of studs on her earlobes and a different necklace each day. On her left ring finger however, there’s always a one-and-a-half carat heart-shaped diamond engagement ring with a platinum band, and on her neck, it would rest her Mega Charm (or choker as Dragon Princess). During Season 2 of the AV, Phillip carved Amethyst's Key Stone into the pendant Shiki gave to her, making it a Mega Pendant. Her alluring looks continued to increase as she grew older, and turned from exceptionally adorable to extremely beautiful. Her supernatural elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, and she cunningly used her looks to charm many of her victims. Even when she was young, she was labelled as a jail-bait. It also allowed her to be well-known as the regional's Beauty Queen, and considered by many to be one of the most fashionable and beautiful people in the world. Personality Amethyst is one of the coldest members in the PAL series, almost never losing her cool or displaying any feelings, rarely getting worked up by strong emotions, and often displaying aloof behavior, to the point of appearing bored of everything around her. She is collected and introverted, constantly maintaining an aura of fearlessness, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. She is also very mature (at least for her age) and an insightful person, as she did give good advice to people as well. She is a person of few words. In fact, she would rarely speak unless she was properly addressed. However when she does speak it's usually rude and very sarcastic, or even blunt, but she's straight to the point. She can also be degrading towards others and critical, as she told Rosaline, who was applying for the last spot in the Elite Four, that she does not accept an ignorant child in the team, although she was "younger" than her. She was also implied to be emotionally abusive, as she refused to lend Rosaline the free clothing she got and as a final insult, she claimed that the reason she did not do so is to "avoid disappointment" when people saw that Rosaline was wearing it instead of her-heavily implied to be a slight against Rosaline's appearance, and was implied that she enjoyed doing so. This is one of the reasons why she does not get along well with her fellow type Masters, though most same-type specialists are usually close to one another. Amethyst is a secretive person, as she would do anything to keep her secret, as evidenced by her silencing Rosaline by using her psychic powers to erase her memories and manipulating her emotions. She also does this by refusing people in her room, and is prone to anger should her privacy be violated, as proven when Rosaline explored her room. She can also be cold-hearted and cruel as seen when she attacked the other Elite members, and did not even hesitate to push them to near death state when they are fighting. She is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. Amethyst was an extremely independent person, as she always worked alone from the point of Shiki’s death. She keeps her distance from other Elites kept her level-headed, but her heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Her ruthlessness and aptitude in killing and torturing her victims, whether during her missions as Blacklist Hunter or not, proves she was also deadly and extremely bloodthirsty, which was why she was the best assassin in PAL, making her a one-man killing machine, definitely not one to be trifled with. She is also very manipulative, calculative and cunning, being able to charm most of her victims into giving her everything they owned and even pouring their deepest, darkest secrets of theirs and every single secret their associates may have willingly, which explains why she owns a lot of properties, money and other assets, such as fancy clothing and jewelry. Her manipulative ways were more evident as she continuously concocts ways to further Rosaline's dependence and loyalty to her, by regularly tending to her as a loving friend; making her favorite meals and desserts, gifting her with paint and other luxuries to deflect her suspicions off her, only to inflict more psychological pain when Rosaline realizes that who she thought as a friend was the one behind her humiliation. Amethyst is also a very capable strategist, being able to trick her Elites and Ash during the Mysteries arc as well, as they never suspected her as the Dragon Princess who was causing all the trouble in the first place. She proved to be one of the smartest, trickiest and most clever Elite in the PAL Series. She is also showed tremendous skills in psychology, as she would often intentionally manipulate her victims into committing suicide and instill fear and uneasiness in others and turn things around in her favor. While she does not tell lies, she would omit some information, leading others to interpret things differently by themselves. The events of Amethyst’s past also affected her mental state of mind, which makes her sanity questionable. While she seemed to be a wise, kindly princess albeit being rigid and cold in personality, she has a lot of mental problems and has an entire closet filled with antidepressants that she took with wine. She is unhinged but it was extremely well hidden to the point not even Phillip figured it out until it was too late. As she was timid and miserable for half her life due to her abuse, it actually traumatized her to the point of abusing what she has in order to vent her own unstable emotions on other people. She is also stated to have an inability to cry. She is sadistic, callous and revels in bloodshed. She often saw Hunter Exams as a source of entertainment, and hoped to see a lot of blood being spilled and people screaming as they die during the phrases of the Exam. She can also be self-destructive, as when her fiancé died, she blamed herself for years and became dependent on her antidepressants and liquor. Her anger leads her to commit many murders outside of her mission, and during her “scarlet woman” days, using her skills of charming people and cunning to take all their material wealth, precious possessions, and properties, leaving the client’s family with nothing. Amethyst's reserved demeanour makes her very ruthless and unreasonable to the point that she considers her past friendships to be a weakness, and hindering her in what she wanted to achieve. Her hatred and thirst for revenge has the tendency to cloud her judgement, which may lead to her downfall, as shown with her fight with Ash. Though underneath the cold-hearted and vicious exterior, she was really sad, hurt and confused. She also holds little regard for human life, believing them to be expendable, and claimed that even her own life is like that as well. She cares little for the well-being of those around her, and is unflinching in her pursuit of resurrecting Shiki and to make sure the region was in good hands. She shows no fear of her own death, even anticipating it, as that was where Shiki was. To Amethyst, the region is more important than her own life. She once stressed in a group meeting that the running of the region comes before the well-being of the leader. In the AV, Amethyst would occasionally withdraw into herself so that it seemed she was in a different place which would result in her talking to 'Shiki' whom she had conjured up with her mind and was her constant companion, or absent-mindedly play with a doll until something urgent requires her attention. She was stated to be unstable in terms of her state of mind as she had the inability to tell what was real and because of her Scarlet Anger (AV only), she also had her memories distorted. Despite her cold and ruthless personality, she seems to have a moral code of sorts, shown when she refused to kill the children during the Blackthorn City massacre, stating she does not kill children. In fact, she might have a forgiving side to her, as when she met the children years later, she does not seem to have an interest in killing them, and did not express any interest in revenge using the kids, and even decided to give the children a chance to change the future of the Dragon Clan by telling her tale. She also believes in taking full responsibility for her own actions, implying she has an honest character. It was this trait Ash had exploited during her confinement, where he punished the other three instead of her if she broke the rules, forcing her to give in to him. Amethyst has shown to have very formal manners, similar of those of royalty, as expected of a Princess. She speaks to everyone in a formal manner, often adding titles in front of their names (e.g. Leader Candice, Elite Lorelei, Champion Cynthia). She even adds titles to ordinary trainers depending on their Trainer class, such as "Coordinator Dawn" or "Trainer Max". The only ones she doesn't add a title to are her fellow Elites and Champion Ash. In the AV, her occasional actions and her manner of speech at some points were also quite flirtatious, especially towards the male guests as she deemed them to be rather fine specimen and was implied to have interest in some of the better looking ones and was not above dressing in casual clothes that showed off her figure in the AV. It was suggested she dislikes the limelight, as she expressed her unhappiness upon finding out she was the Crown Princess of Rota in the AV, but grudgingly accepted the role when it was made clear that she was the best person to fulfill that position, and she was married to Ash, who is the Crown Prince. Despite her general personality, she is underconfident and high-strung, becoming depressed when she found out that her aura was originally Pakura Goldstein's, thinking herself as a failure for not being able to use them to her full potential, as Pakura Goldstein was regarded as a goddess due to her abilities. This left her to wonder if she even deserved the title of Princess given her self-declared incompetence. Also, in the AV, it was revealed by Akeno that her feelings are "all over the place" and had "detected an emotional overload in her soul", which was akin to someone suffering an emotional instability. Amethyst isn’t incapable of love, as she was shown to have loved all her Pokémon very much, showing concern for their well-being and never pushing them beyond their limits. Even if she did, she usually healed her Pokémon with her own powers. She also has shown love to her Elite members to the point of giving up their friendship to save their families years ago, and secretly erasing their memories so that they could live on without the guilt of her suffering alone, albeit the love turned to hate within time. Phillip had described this act as one of the bravest and most selfless act he had ever encountered, and stated she was a courageous woman. Also, she mourned the death of Shiki so much to the point that it drove her crazy and treasured all the things he gave her very much. In the FS, she was shown to be able to maintain a relationship with Lance (albeit it took all of Lance’s determination not to give up on her), eventually marrying him. In AV, she also loved Ash and was envious Cynthia had his love and attention despite her turning against him, and it became the catalyst of Scarlet Anger, the overuse which caused her eyes to be permanently red, and her sanity and emotions to be eaten away by the dangerous ability as well, including her love for her Champion. She is also capable of displaying kindness, as she truly loves Manaphy as if he were her own son, and would spoil and cater to his needs and wants whenever she could. She also kept silent on her confinement for Manaphy's happiness, indicating she had fallen for his cute charms and did not wish to see him sad. Amethyst was also later revealed to care deeply for Akeno, even though she never openly displayed emotions to her, though she might not feel a need to show them as Akeno usually knew how she felt with her spiritual powers. By Season 2 however, she became unforgiving towards Ash, and even showed an interest in leaving him, which resulted in Ash confining her in his room in a desperate attempt to keep her by his side. To add, some of her abilities were taken (namely teleportation and the resurrection technique) which prevented her from escaping and keeping her alive at the same time. The confinement stripped her of her remaining confidence, and she became even more introverted and withdrawn when she's near Ash, though in public she kept a cool façade, implying she was subjected to regular sexual abuse during the confinement. This fact was outright confirmed when she became pregnant with Ash's child near the end of the Season 2, though it might have been consensual. Background Pakura Ameyuri (real name Amethyst Paradinight) was born from a one-night stand from her mother Erin and an unknown man, thus earning herself the nickname of the Cursed Child of Blackthorn. At the age of two, as her family did not want her anymore, as they saw her as unworthy of being a Dragon Clan member, she was given away to an associate of her family’s, which happened to be Giovanni of Team Rocket, who was hoping for a human weapon to combat aura users and psychics, preferably a child, as children are more malleable and easier to train, making use of Pakura Goldstein's DNA to help out with their plan, as they knew Pakura Goldstein was one of the most powerful aura users in history, and was hoping their weapon could replicate her abilities. Showing great promise from the experiments on her, she was conditioned to endure pain, electricity and various poisons, and would be subjected to harsher punishment should she fail. She had already mastered using various weapons and hand-to-hand at a tender age, and was set to be one of Team Rocket’s favourite experiment result. When she was 7, she was held down and branded by Team Rocket, giving her the mark of Team Rocket, showing she belonged to them. Years later, she would be rescued by Shiki Kurobane, a rebellious member of the Dragon Clan itself. Shiki would later give her the name Pakura Ameyuri to go by, her age as 10, her birthday as August 12, and blood type as A+, so that she would have a sense of identity. When Amethyst began her Pokémon Journey with Shiki, she was given an Egg by Shiki, which hatched an Eevee. She captured many other Pokémon along the way, and competed in various Pokémon Contests and (AV only) Pokémon Showcases, while following Shiki around the regions to achieve his dream, which now became theirs. In time, the two began dating after Shiki realized his love for her when she accidentally fell off a waterfall that nearly killed her and caused her to be in a coma for at least a week. Shiki also gave Amethyst the Key Stone that she wore on her choker and (later necklace), allowing her to use Mega Evolution. At some point in time, both of them decided to become a lawyer, and took the bar exam. Both of them subsequently passed with flying colors, and decided to become Defense Attorneys to protect the innocent from being thrown into prison, as they knew PAL Jail is not a good place to be thrown into. Furthermore, they wanted to save those that did not deserve it from death, as they knew that PAL is dangerous if convicted as a criminal. When they eventually won the 50th Trainers Tournament, they decided to use Dragon/Psychic Pokémon as Dragon Duo, and Fairy and Ice types as themselves (Fairy for her, Ice for Shiki) to deflect suspicion that they are the Dragon Duo. One night, Shiki was drugged with alcohol and aphrodisiac by some girls at a social party, which lead him unable to think clearly, and stimulated his sexual desire. As Amethyst was the only one in the room with him when he gave in to the effects, he targeted her, and while she tried to escape, she was tracked down and eventually overpowered by him, losing her purity that night. However, as it was an accident, she forgave him, though their relationship was never the same for a while. To make sure that no one suspects that they were the Dragon Duo, Shiki used his real identity and forged a resignation letter and pretended to be a newly hired lawyer mentored by the Dragon Princess. Shiki refused to have Amethyst unmasked to protect her. They had also decided to stand in the courtroom alone as well, and only called on the other as the co-counsel if necessary, and emphasize on the fact that Amethyst only took on the ones she thinks innocent, and would not hit on her, while Shiki was more open. Amethyst did not receive any backlash from this public fact, as the region knew she was with the Dragon Prince and her never defending those she thinks guilty is for her region and not for her record. Over the years, they managed to establish their own law firm, Legend & Co Law Offices and hired various members to work under them. In fact, it was so successful the law firm an entire high class building to themselves. Tragedy stuck the Dragon Duo once more three years after they are crowned, when Amethyst went after her family, despite Shiki’s warning, and in the process, Shiki, while protecting her, got stabbed in the chest by one of her family members. Despite her healing him, there was poison in the blade, and her healing powers wasn’t strong enough to remove it, and Shiki, as a final gift, gave her his powers and his Pokémon. After his death, feeling she was a failure and probably could not defend anyone anymore, she handed her law firm over to one of her best attorneys, telling him to take care of the law firm until she returned. She would also take up the Head of the Blacklist Department position, and knowing only the rulers of the region can access the forbidden information which contained a forbidden technique needed to revive Shiki. Due to the fact that she already decided to throw away her Dragon Princess identity, it culminated into a plan to get back her tiara, and manipulate her way to become the PAL Princess as herself. She also changed her type specialties to Fairy/Ice so that no one would connect her to the once sweet Dragon Princess, and since she never lost to a Dragon-type Pokemon, it eventually earned her the nickname of "Dragon Slayer". She would then wander around the regions until she met Rosaline in Sinnoh (FS), who interrupted her while she was about to kill a Team Rocket member, thinking she was in danger, and started to follow her on her journey, much to her chagrin. What was worse that Rosaline later applied for the last position of the Elite member, and Amethyst was disappointed when Rosaline went for Psychic specialty, as she was nowhere near her level in terms of psychic powers. As Rosaline had begged for another chance, wanting the last spot very badly, Amethyst only gave her three weeks to train up and pass the Hunter Exam, the Entrance Exam for the Hunter's Association, and the Exam set by the Head of her chosen Department, hoping she's either die in the Exam or fail, as she knew Rosaline never had any practice in combat before. Because she had succeeded, and had met the other requirements, she let Rosaline in, and even let her be second member in the condition that Jude still has a say over her in terms of authority. In the AV, however, she never travelled with Rosaline, and only met her once though she had met Akeno in Hearthome City at one point, who impressed her with her spiritual power and prodigious talent. As such, the two friends made a promise that Akeno would come back to fulfill it when she comes back from training. Amethyst would wander around aimlessly, until she got to Nuit Forest located in Nyxin City, where she had met Ash, and from there, they travelled together. Amethyst had a good relationship with her other Elites in the past (albeit she was only pretending to like Rosaline). However, when their new manager, Benzene Von Karma came along, he tore Amethyst apart by making her promise that she’d do whatever he says in the condition he leaves the other three and their family alone, as he had planned on selling them to affluent associates of his for a large sum of money and should they not cooperate, he would kill their family. Amethyst was forced to erase their memories so that they would not approach her. Also, the teacher giving her Princess lessons hired by her manager was also somewhat abusive to Amethyst. Furthermore, each of her clients she was sold to mysteriously died the next day, leaving everything to her, including their properties, and Benzene’s secrets would somehow be published to the local newspaper. In the AV, during Benzene’s reign, Amethyst was walking home when she realized someone was following her, and she confronted her pursuer, only to find out it was Giratina. Giratina knocked her out, and planted her with the seed of a terrible power that was later known as Scarlet Anger, which would be activated by her anger and jealousy of the love Ash held for Cynthia. When Amethyst lost to Ash during the Elite challenge, Benzene broke her music box as punishment, leading her to torture him for at least 24 hours before finally killing him, feeding his corpse to the Sharpedo and Carvanha in Hoenn as the music box was given to her by Shiki, her deceased fiancé. At one point in the AV, having somehow gotten wind of Rosaline's desire and plan to have a higher rank for herself to gain more power, planned for her removal. With the Pokémon World Championship coming up, her past is catching up to her, and she is trying her best to keep her secrets while waiting for the right time to bring her fiancé back to life, which will put her titles as Leader of the Elite and PAL Princess in jeopardy. Pokémon Due to Shiki giving his Pokémon to her in his death, Amethyst owns a huge amount of Pokémon (second only to Ash), and she catches some others for Pokémon Contest and Showcase purposes. Amethyst would use any of these six in official League Battles. Note: Some would appear twice as Elite Leader and as Dragon Princess due to their typing but she actually owned only one. With an exceptional to Meowstic, she doesn’t own two same Pokémon. She would use the following Pokémon if battled as Dragon Princess: |- | * Butterfree (Pink) * Castform (All forms) * Cinccino * Eevee * Flareon * Lopunny (Shiny) (Mega Evolve) * Milotic * Oricorio (All Styles) * Rockruff * Roserade * Luxray (FS only) * Skitty * Vivillon (Icy Snow Pattern) * Vulpix |} Equipment Hakusen: Once belonged to Shiki, Amethyst uses a folding fan made out of paper both as a weapon and as a medium for her Wind Manipulation. With aura, she can turn it into a fearsome edged weapon with which can cut diamond easily. Laser Gun: '''Made by Shiki, it is a pistol-like blaster equipped with multiple settings for specific tasks. It has the following modes: Beam, Heat Ray, Stun, Poison Gas, Tranquilizer Darts, Energy Magnum, Needle and Knockout Ray. '''Flute: '''This allows her to use her Music Manipulation. '''Demonic Nalet: '''A moderately curved katana that has an extremely sharp edge, making it much easier to use for cutting. This sword was hidden in Pakura Goldstein's staff, and was embedded with her own power. It was said to be cursed, and will bring a horrible death upon to those who are not worthy of wielding it. Amethyst has commented that the sword appears to be something like her and wanted to direct how she fights at times. It can also be noted that Amethyst can feel this katana's presence without even seeing it (likely due to the fact that she and Pakura share the same aura), and it would go to her hand with the mere flick of the wrist even if it was a distance away. '''Dragon Blade: '''A dagger that can only be used by someone with draconic power, and a treasure of the PAL Region's Dragon Clan. It is unique for being a sentient weapon that that can inflict fatal wounds that is hard to heal, and can slow down a target's accelerated healing factor. Amethyst once mentioned that it took her Surgery Doll in order to treat it before their death. Being capable of conscious thought, the Dragon Blade chooses its own user. If someone it disapproves of attempts to wield it, spikes protrude from the handle in order to force them to release their grasp. Abilities & Powers As the best assassin in the region, Amethyst is arguably one of the strongest fighters among her fellow Elites and one of the most powerful women alive. In fact, she was able to take down all three of her Elites at once without effort, and hold her own against even Ash, and even overpower him at some point, although she eventually lost. Most of her offensive powers come from her deceased fiancé in hopes that she would be able to fend for herself. It is because of Shiki giving her his powers that she possesses a diverse array of aura abilities. Also, not only does she possess powerful psychic abilities, she is also immune to psychic abilities herself thanks to her Psychic Shields. Thanks to her "training", she possesses rare abilities such as strong resistance to poison, high tolerance to electricity, immense agility, durability and physical strength, and advanced armed and unarmed combat techniques. Although she never trained in aura, she was capable of using an ability, albeit unconsciously, without ever receiving any training, a feat that qualifies her as a genius. She is the inheritor of Pakura's aura and Phönix's powers (the latter being dormant). In the past, it was stated she used to have random things happen to her when she was younger, which was Accidental Magic, as Pakura's aura had magical properties. While having Accidental Magic, she had turned someone who was insulting Shiki's hair bright pink, time traveled to the future and to Los Angeles, and timed traveled to the past (taking Shiki with her) into an unknown country with the knowledge of demons and was where the Hell Gate was located, where she learnt about the existence demon world. However, due to Scarlet Anger, she did not remember her trip there. She also had a Permanent Pact with Shiki, and as Shiki is now dead, she was unable to call forth any of her artifacts of abilities provided by the Pactum Card. After unknown circumstances, she is able to utilize more fire-based attacks in addition to her signature ability becoming Ice-Fire Manipulation that can burn even in space. She was then able to unlock the power of the Phoenix that lies dormant in her and the potential to gain more psychic abilities. It is likely she would be able to attain physical and mental absolute condition as she was confirmed to be different from other aura users. Physical Enhancements Amethyst has enhanced physical abilities like all Elites do. She has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Despite this, she has the best speed among the Elites. Psychic Abilities '''Clairvoyance- She is able to gain direct information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than her physical sight and allows her to sense spiritual/psychic beings. She can also use this divination ability to detect a person with a certain aura ability. She was the one who found Ash as she realized he had the aura of the Original One, and took him in, knowing it would be useful to have him as the Champion. Her divination ability also enables her to see the past and the present. To activate the divination part of her clairvoyance ability, someone must ask her a question (she cannot use it for herself), and she would utilize her dance with her client as her method to use and amplify her abilities in order to predict the most accurate past, present, and future visions. It was said that the better the questioner is able to synchronize with her moves, the more accurate the answers they sought would be. This part of the ability was inspired by Pakura Goldstein's ability to see the events leading up to the target's death, and what they saw or felt. It was this ability that allowed her to be labelled as a clairvoyant. Mind Blast- She can project harmful psychic power into a victim's head, which may result in brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness or vegetative state. While it would not harm a victim physically, it can damage the internal mentality of a target. If there is too much psychic power being projected into the victim, she can potentially kill the target. She can also use this to induce mental pain just by looking at her victim. Telekinesis- She is able to move objects with her mind. It is strong enough to overpower Rosaline's, and she did not need to use her hands to channel it. It is unknown what is the heaviest load she can carry with her telekinesis, but it was hinted her strength knows no bounds. She can defend herself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path. Her telekinesis is also explosively powerful, and can be used as a powerful shockwave to gruesomely tear anyone or anything apart. The latter function was used when Amethyst snapped after witnessing Shiki's death in the AV. Sonic Flight- As the name suggests, this allows Amethyst to fly at high speeds through the atmosphere. It is separate from telekinesis which is a psychic's ability to float through the air using Telekinesis. She is able to sustain this ability long enough to fly from region to region. Persuasion- Amethyst is able to compel people by speaking, and her victims are usually unable to resist her commands, unless they have Indomitable Will or is somehow able to block her voice from reaching them. She also cannot command the victims to do something beyond their capabilities. If she interrogates people while using it, the victims are unable to tell lies. Mind Switching- Amethyst can exchange minds of up to four targets at the same time. Her targets would retain their own voice, but they would have the aura abilities of the body they are inhabiting. Psychic powers would still remain. Telepathy- Besides communicating with other humans and Pokémon, she can also communicate with animals when she is overseas. Amethyst can also do the following with her telepathy: # Mind Control- She can control the minds and thoughts of others with her targets being completely subject to her mental control just by looking at her target (eye contact is not necessary), and is powerful enough to control other psychics as well. Whoever is controlled would retain only vague memories of being controlled. However, this power does not work with someone of high willpower, such as Ash, and in FS, Lance as well. # Mind Reading- She can sense the thoughts of other people, and is able to focus on one person's mind even if the place is crowded. # Memory Manipulation- She is also strong enough to extract a target's memories, and erase, (presumably) restore Shiki was able to restore the Elite's memories as the ability belonged to him. Since this power was transferred to Amethyst, it is assumed she can do it as well. or alter target's memories. # Mental Manipulation- '''She can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of the target, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and take away or control people's natural bodily functions and the five basic senses, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. If strong enough, she can negate other psychics' abilities. When used with Scarlet Anger, she can cause hallucinations to render a victim insane. # '''Illusion Manipulation- She can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing her targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Her talent in that field is such that her illusions can be overwhelming. With Scarlet Anger, It is powerful enough to cause her victim's brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the illusion that physically harms the victim's body, which allows her to kill with illusions alone. She can also use this to disguise as someone else, and mimic their voices. She can alter the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). Psychometry- Amethyst is able to "read" the conscious thoughts of any person she is in physical contact with and can extract memories by thinking specific questions while touching her target. Attempting to create false information is impossible, since she can extract her target's purest memories. Her ability can also be used to see the past of an object while touching it. Emotion Manipulation- She can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects. Teleportation- She can teleport to anywhere she has been before, and can either take people with her, or teleport her target alone as well. Her teleportation can also allow her to switch positions with her target. Psychic Shield- Amethyst is immune to all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathetic powers, hypnosis, and see through illusions and deception. Opponents who try to read her memories usually come out blank, or extracting false memories. She would be immediately alerted if someone tried to use psychic powers on her. Aura Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor- Amethyst can regenerate herself by recreating lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs. It is powerful enough for her to be able to heal her instantly even if she was given a fatal wound (e.g. stabbed in the chest or dissected) and can heal herself as long as one cell or even molecule of hers remains intact. Because of this, she is always in excellent physical shape as her body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting her a high amount of stamina and vitality. This also gives her immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as immunity to detrimental contaminants, such as drugs. It is also almost impossible to exhaust or permanently injure her, regardless of attack speed. Healing- She can heal all living things and restore them to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. She has mastered the ability to the point that she can also remove poisons or toxins from a person's body, and can heal anything as long as the target is alive, even if they were on the brink of death. With this ability, she is also able to make use of palpation, which means using one's hands to examine the body. By tapping, she can release her aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it or abnormalities in the human body. This allows her to deduce what disease the target was suffering from or the internal pain a target may have. Wound Transference- Works alongside her Regenerative Healing Factor and her Healing abilities. This works in two ways: It can either allow her to memorize the pain from whatever injuries her powers had treated, and transfer the pain to another person. Subsequently, she can also transfer the injuries themselves to another person. In other words, she can direct pain and physical damage to another person. However, it can only transfer the pain of the injuries or the physical injuries themselves (she cannot transfer the pain of an illness) and she can only transfer the pain or injuries she had last treated. This is developed shortly after Shiki's death, presumably to reflect her wish that her pain would vanish. Aura Stitches- Amethyst is capable of creating threads which can be lengthened without limit out of her aura. These threads can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. Since the target was able to move his fingers immediately after the operation, it is reasonable to think the stitches also have moderate regenerative properties, either revitalizing the dead cells of stimulating the production of new ones. Surgery Doll: A giant doll (attached to a conjured aura bracelet) conjured by Amethyst, used only to surgically treat damaged areas of the body. It is equipped with countless medical tools that can be used to provide first aid as well as perform major surgeries. It cannot move from the position which it is initially summoned and is connected to a conjured aura bracelet on Amethyst's wrist, limiting her radius of movement to 20 meters while the ability is active. Amethyst only uses this when the injuries of a target is too heavy for her to treat quickly with her Healing Ability. Earthquake Generation- By stamping her foot, Amethyst can create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. This causes destruction to anything in its path, either through the sheer violence of the attack or through opening up the earth and swallowing the enemy. Invisibility- Amethyst can conceal her presence by effectively disappearing visually. It can also be used to make other people and objects disappear too, as long as she is touching the said item. Memory Transference- Amethyst also has the ability to share her memories by shooting them into another person's head using a revolver and aura bullets. This is not a combat ability and does no damage. However if she shoots someone with a memory of their own, said memory is erased indefinitely Dragon Manipulation- As a Dragon Master, she is able to control wild Dragon Pokémon to do her bidding, helping them during situations, using them against enemies or using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. She is also fluent in draconic language and can understand and communicate with Dragon Pokemon without a problem. Rapidly Evolving Dragon Training Skills- She was the chosen member to have this gift in her generation. As a genius, she seems to unconsciously use aura when she battles with Dragon Pokémon. Her ability enables her to uncannily improve in her Dragon training with every battle. However, this proficiency was limited to Dragon Pokémon only. Ice Manipulation- Amethyst has control over ice and snow, and to freeze and produce ice at will. She can also manipulate her ice element into various fearsome attacks, being able to conjure up and shape various things from to solidifying water in the air into a sword to be used as a weapon to supernatural blizzards that last indefinitely (if used alongside Wind Manipulation). She can also attack enemies by creating hailstones from the sky, or shooting icicles from her palm at enemies with the speed of a bullet. It is extremely resistant to heat-based attacks, and can even freeze Rosaline's Fire.' '''She can also manipulate a fire of freezing temperatures, which would be capable of freezing the target with ice burns that are more severe than normal burns, and even create a firestorm of cold flames. She also has the power to freeze absolutely anything. Thawing of the ice is extremely difficult, if not impossible. '''Wind Manipulation'- With the help of her paper fan, she is able to perform various wind attacks such as wind cutter, where she can use wind to attack as sharp blades, create tornadoes to blow opponents off their feet and deal cutting and slashing damage, fly by riding the wind, and propel herself with wind to fly faster. Her Wind Manipulation can also be channeled into her knives to increase their cutting power and overall range. It can also be used as part of a defense if she uses it to redirect weapons that was being thrown at her. Force Field Generation- She has the ability to create shield to protect herself from incoming attacks. It can also be used to trap a target if needed. Music Manipulation- With her flute, Amethyst is able to play music that calms a rampaging Pokemon, and may be able to control them as well. Additionally, she can play the music to release someone that is caught in an illusion or increase the flow of her target's aura so that the target's abilities would have a power boost. She can also heal others' fatigue while also relaxing one's emotional state when playing the flute. This ability, however, was not an offensive ability. Survillence Paper Dolls- By attaching a piece of tiny paper confetti to a part of the person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Amethyst is able to hear anything being said within the vicinity of her target, thus allowing her to gain extremely valuable info without being detected.She can select a specific target to listen to if she so wishes. Not even skilled aura users such as the other Elite members were able to detect the ability was used on them. Life Reincarnation (formerly)- A forbidden technique. The user, giving their life force to the target, uses all their aura as an intermediary. This technique can be used on both the living and dead. Using it on the living can save and restore the target from an otherwise fatal condition. When used on the dead, the user will find certain death in exchange for the soul of the deceased. Usage of this technique is indicated by the white glowing of the user's hands. When in use, it causes their entire body to start glowing after which the user's life force is transferred to the target, completely restoring them, but at the cost of the user's life. It is considered forbidden as if the technique fails, not only would the target remain dead, and user would die as well. However, if the user is interrupted halfway though the technique, the life force would go back to the user. Amethyst's sole purpose of learning this technique was to bring her beloved fiance back. This ability was taken by Ash using his Aura Cancellation, and she is now unable to use it. Energy Blasts- She can produce cobalt blue energy beams (presumably aura) from her hands that can be used as a physical attack, and incinerate anything that is in its path. Draconic Energy Manipulation- She has the ability to manipulate her draonic powers and use dragon energy to perform various attacks, such as: # The ability to transmute her aura in the form of a dragon. It can inflict damage on an aura user such as by simply brushing against them, as well as keeping an opponent restrained. The transmuted dragon can continue to exist for an unspecified amount of time even if it was detached from her body. # She can execute a straight shot using the transmuted aura. The dragon is connected to Amethyst, who can control its movement through precise motions of her hands. Due to the power of this technique and its flexibility, she can attack and keep the opponent away at the same time. # She can also split the transmuted aura into hundreds of smaller aura dragons that rain down from the sky. Similar to Draco Meteor, this ability can cover a huge area and each dragon can pierce through several layers of rock and concrete before dispersing. Scarlet Anger (AV only, formerly)- When activated, it causes her eyes to glow red in colour. It grants her abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder a person's sense via illusions. With this, is also grants her the ability to see and hear things from long distances. Scarlet Anger also grants immense spiritual power to the user, allowing them to do things such as see spirits and control them against their will, along with Ghost type Pokemon, and even channel the dead. When channeling the dead, Amethyst would transform into a likeness of the person she channels, which includes even finger prints and the clothing the deceased was wearing when he or she died. Her consciousness would be pushed back, allowing her to control the subconscious of the spirit that is inhabiting her body. She is also able to increase the power of her other psychic and aura abilities, and also allows her to locate and track others by sensing aura, picking up aura from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's aura with her eyes. It is also able to see how many individuals are present, and be able to give her a strength and speed boost. The frightening power does not go without drawbacks, however. Every time Amethyst uses this power, her health would deteriorate, which leads to the shortening of her lifespan, and she would have intense muscle pain for two or three days, and even cough out blood (However, due to her Regenerative Healing Factor, she actually doesn't fell the physical drawbacks, but her lifespan is still shortened). She would also experience intense headache. Furthermore, her sanity and emotions would be eaten away as well, causing her to be vulnerable to hallucinations from her mind, which would lead to schizophrenia. She can rarely control the full extent of her abilities, and as such her subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then may overwhelm the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. However, Amethyst still retained part of her mind by Season 2, so it is susceptible to change according to her state of mind, as seen when a channeled Shiki convinced her that she was never at fault at his death, and he really chose to save her, because he valued her more than his own life. He believed in the fact that she could continue on with life, as she had people who wishes to help her, and someone who loved her very much like he did. That allowed her to lose the remaining redness in her eyes, turning them back to amethyst, and therefore losing this power entirely. Special Ability Ash once mentioned in the AV that when an aura user is in a pinch and is out of options, they would sometimes automatically unlock a special ability which represents one's innate and personal power which is unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. Amethyst's, while being corrupted by Scarlet Anger, was one that allowed her to summon demons, possibly from another dimension to attack her target and protect herself, and giving her a boost on her physical stats. It was unknown what her ability was before being corrupted, as she was a powerful aura user herself, she most likely had one as well. Other abilities Silent Steps: An assassination art, it is is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement, and multiple phantoms appear. This makes use of Amethyst's ability to move or run without a sound. Amethyst can also make use of this to disappear into the darkness. As it did not require any aura or psychic powers, it is not an actual ability. She usually used this if she wanted a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Because she moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. Amethyst subsequently taught this to Ash. In other stories Amethyst appeared as one of the top students in PAL Academy in the story of the same name. She, like Ash, is also a Special Star student, and is the captain of the Fairy Club, Ice Club, Pokémon Contest Club, Pokémon Showcase Club, Japanese Cultural Club, Archery Club, Bowling Club, Ice Sports Club, Shooting, Gymnastics Club, Red Cross, Piano Club, Strings Club, and Choir. She was offered captainship for the Dragon Club and the Psychic Club as well, though she turned it down. Like the others, she is also in the Student Council as the Vice-President. She is stated to be the most beautiful girl in school and the most popular. She is the oldest among the five at 18 years old. It is also mentioned that she was also the Vice-Captain of the Concert Band Club, whose Captain was none other than Ash. However, she was implied to be abused at home, though it was not known to her friends or teachers. She had one named brother, Shiki Paradinight, who is working as a Zodiac member in the Hunter's Association. Amethyst will appear in the Ashura Kurobane series and reprise her role as the regional Princess, though she will be married to Shiki instead, and have one son named Ashura, who is starting his journey soon. She will appear in Heartsong Symphony as Ash's travelling companion in the PAL Region, and she will teach him the concept of aura and how the region works, as it is different from other regions. However, she also has secrets which Ash would find out during his journey, and realize Amethyst (known as Pakura) is not who she seems. In Heartsong Symphony, she will also find her significant other. She will also appear in an upcoming fanfic where her region would be hosting the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom tournament, though her role in the story is unknown. However, she will still return as the regional Princess, though it was clear she was reluctant to host the event as they had just replaced an Elite member and had the intention to celebrate. Furthermore, they had just finished hosting the Pokemon World Championships and the Battle Olympia, which added to her reluctance. Trivia * Amethyst is hydrophobic (to an extent, as she still can shower without a problem, just that she keeps the water out of her face if possible, but she stays away from bodies of water), therefore she cannot swim. * Her hobbies are reading (a book or magazine) and training (whether Pokémon or her own skills). She also likes playing with her Usuki dolls and collecting Usuki sets and their various playhouses. * Amethyst is implied to be into fashion, as her favorite clothing brand and accessory lines are Mon Petit Cheri and Haute, two of the most popular fashion brands in the PAL Region. She also liked dressing up her Usuki dolls into the clothing sets she had collected. * Despite being used to fighting in the dark, she usually slept with a nightlight on. * Not counting her Defense Attorney profession (which she left after Shiki died), she is the only one that doesn't have an occupation that is outside the Hunter job or outside the field of Pokémon. * Amethyst is horrible at fixing even the simplest of things and IT skills, especially utilizing her laptop’s functions. It was also revealed she was horrible at origami, as she could not even fold a simple paper airplane. * Amethyst is especially fond of Western food, and can cook these types of dishes very well. She cannot tolerate spicy food. * Amethyst is also an excellent pastry maker, and her Elites usually enjoy her homemade stuff as dessert. * Amethyst can play the piano, violin, flute, harmonica and electric guitar, the former four being taught by Shiki, and the last being learnt via princess lessons she was forced to take during Benzene’s reign. She is also an excellent singer. * Amethyst is skilled in most weapons, but she seems to prefer using long ranged weapons such as bow and arrow, guns, and throwing knives. * Amethyst is ambidextrous, which is why Ash didn’t recognize the handwriting in notes during the Mystery Arc, as the note was written with her right hand, and she is usually seen writing with her left in public and by her Elites. However, if she was asked to raise her dominant hand, she would raise her left. * Amethyst knows Japanese and Chinese. * Amethyst is an expert in medicine and herbs, and knows how to make them. * Amethyst was the only known winner of a Quarter Anniversary that is an Elite Four member. * Among the five PAL members, she had the highest killing list. * Amethyst suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Major Depressive Disorder and (in AV only) Schizophrenia. * It was implied that Pakura is at least 40DD size in terms of chest size as she was seen holding one with the said size label, muttering about needing to get a new bra soon. * Amethyst makes an appearance in the Villains Fanon Wiki, since her allegiance is unclear in the story and she had faced the other Elite members as a villain in Season 1. She also made an appearance in the Hero Fanon Wiki. * Amethyst was unimpressed by Rosaline's performances during her application, and was even more disappointed when she wanted to specialize in Psychic types. However, she let her in due to the fact that she wanted to use Rosaline's Prophecy abilities to make plans for the future and for her own benefit. Should Rosaline not have that ability, Amethyst would have killed her. Gallery Legendary Dragon Duo.jpg|As part of the Dragon Duo Pakura the Elite Leader.jpg|Amethyst Paradinight New PAL Cover page.jpg|Old artwork in the cover page A second chance at life promotional poster.jpg|Amethyst in the promotional poster Pakura's Mega Choker.jpg|Pakura's Mega Choker Elite_Four_trick_or_treat.jpg|Pakura second from left on Halloween PAL Christmas.JPG|Pakura second from right on Christmas jedi knight Pakura Amyuri.png|Jedi knight to Jedi Master Pakura Ameyuri and PAL Princess Amethyst_as_half_devil.jpg|Amethyst (in her cute disguise) using part of her demonic abilities Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Member of Dragon Duo Category:PAL Leaders Category:Quarter Anniversary Winner Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:Heartsong Symphony Characters